User blog:HailTheGodTwains/Marioverse Profiles that fit the continuity of the profiles
|-|Base= |-|Powerups= |-|Paper Mario= Character Synopsis Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At Least High 4-C to 4-A, Likely Low 2-C '''| '''2-B with Pure Hearts Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fire Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Time Travel, Time Paradox Immunity, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, can flip between dimensions, Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, and Reality Warping (via Music Keys), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes) and Petrification, Various Power-ups such as the Super Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other power-ups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Healing with Pure Hearts, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny.) Destructive Ability: Varies. At Least Large Star Level+ '(Should be comparable to Luigi, who can manipulate entire stars and can consistently fight Bowser, who can tank Blackholes with minor effects. Comparable to Yoshi, who turned Raphael Raven into a constellation) to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(At his strongest, he should be on par with Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars and shouldn't be any weaker than Exor, who's death effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations), Likely 'Universe Level+ '(Scales to Luigi who defeated King Boo | 'Multiverse Level '(The Pure Hearts were able to take on Dimentio, who was stated to be capable of destroying all worlds, all dimensions and possibilities, of which contains an unfathomble amount of universes. The Pure Hearts should also exceed weapons such as The Star Rod and The Dream Stone, as it's power is stated to be infinite) '''Speed: Varies. Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun and dodge lightning, canonballs, sound-based abilities and even bullets) to Massively FTL+ (Dreamy Luigi could jump into constellations. Dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario is able to travel across a universe in 10 seconds and flew the center of the universe in a short time; Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Infinite (Capable of keeping pace with Dimentio, who can move after The Multiverse is destroyed to create new worlds) Lifting Ability: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further Striking Ability: Varies; At Least Large Star Class '(Can harm Bowser, who can create and even tank Blackholes. On par with Yoshi, who physically turned Raphael Raven into a Constellation) to '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which has the ability to create constellations), Likely '''Universe Level+ (Scales to Luigi who defeated King Boo ) | Multiversal '(Defeated Dimentio, who was going to destroy countless universes and create new ones in his own image. Surpasses items such as The Dream Stone, of which is powered by Countless Dream Universes) 'Durability: Varies; At Least Large Star Level '(took hits from Bowser in ''Mario Party 5) to 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Infused with 150 Power Stars), Likely '''Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level (Dimentio was unable to beat Mario once he was enpowered by the Pure Hearts) Stamina: Extremely High. Limitless with the Pure Hearts Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammers, F.L.U.D.D, various power-ups and items, Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario not be part of Mario's arsenal), Star Driver, Spin Drill, Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer and Lazy Shell Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (An experienced plumber and combat expert, Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Weaknesses: Unknown, many powerups go away after taking damage easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 80 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. **'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches 3,000°C. He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. **'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent, 4,000°C fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Super Flame:' A 6,000°C beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. **'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in 6,000°C fire and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike:' Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power at 6,000°C to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame at 12,000°C. **'Miniature Star:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat at 24,000°C, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Mario Tornado:' Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver:' Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Star Spin:' One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Paper Mario to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Energy Attacks:' Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Battle Card:' Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Crystal Stars:' Paper Mario carries seven star gems that enable him varying powers of varying magnitude. **'Diamond Star:' Houses Earth Tremor, an earthquake. **'Emerald Star:' Houses Clock Out, which stops time for 30 seconds. **'Gold Star:' Houses Power Lift, which raises attack potency and durability. **'Ruby Star:' Houses Art Attack, which encircles the foe and shatters reality around them. **'Sapphire Star:' Houses Sweet Feast, which can heal the user anywhere from a tiny bit to complete restoration. **'Garnet Star:' Houses Showstopper, which one-shots enemies that are weaker than the user. **'Crystal Star:' Houses Supernova, which captures and coats the foe in a supernova. *'Pure Hearts:' Paper Mario's strongest artifacts. **'Open:' Opens a door to another universe. **'Heal:' Completely restores all health and stamina to the user. **'Empower:' Raises the power of the user to heights dwarfing everything in the Marioverse utilizing the power of love itself. This also raises the user's stamina to infinity. **'Shatter The Walls of Blight:' The Pure Hearts burn their power and the prophesied hero's influence forward, shattering any defenses the user's opponent may have had. *'Power-ups:' Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Feather:' Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Bell:' Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Wing Cap:' Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap:' Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Mario clones that mimic and protect Paper Mario. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Mario into an enormous pixel Mario with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower:' Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap:' Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Key: Most Games | Paper Mario series Note: Despite the confusion of the Mario Bros franchise canon due to its 5th installment of the Mario and Luigi series, Paper Jam, several games such as Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party 5, and other installment has made several connections to the Paper Mario franchise which establish the series to be part of same verse. It should be noted that the Paper Mario series has made several connections to other games as well with an interview of the creator confirming that the overall franchise having no canon to speak of. As such, both versions of Mario are still considered the same character. Also, Paper Mario came from a magical book, supporting that the book was about one of Mario's adventures, so they really are the same character. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Luigi= |-|Paper Luigi= Character Synopsis Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 4-C to 4-A, '''likely '''Low 2-C' | 2-B '''with the Pure Hearts '''Verse:' Mario Bros Name: Luigi Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Lightning Manipulation, Negative Zone creation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Travel, Shares a telepathic bond with Mario, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, etc. Destructive Ability: At least Large Star Level+ '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level, likely Universe Level+ (Comparable to Mario as he fought most of the opponents he faced and able to defeat Bowser and King Boo.) | Multiverse Level (The Pure Hearts were able to overpower and defeat Dimentio who was gonna destroy all worlds in Mario) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies and react with Launch Stars and dodged attacks from Bowser, who can tag Lubba's ship and flew the center to the universe in a short time) Lifting Ability: Class G (He isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. Striking Ability: At least Class XTJ+, likely Universe Level+ '''(Defeated King Boo) | '''Multiversal (Was able to overcome and defeat Dimentio with The Pure Hearts) Durability: At least Large Star Level+ '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level, likely Universe Level+' | Multiverse Level '(Was able to tank hits from Dimentio who posed a threat to the totality of the Mario Multiverse) Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power ups. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Versions: Luigi | Paper Luigi Other Attributes List of Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunderhand: Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at the target for critical damage which can lower defense and attack power. There's a similar variant used in his Megastrike called "Thunder Luigi" which has a re-entry effect upon the object he strikes his lightning with. * Super Jump: Crouches down and rocket jumps into the air, damaging anything in his path. He has a similar variant called Super Jump Punch that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in the first strike. * Green Missile: After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. * Fireballs: Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. * Luigi Cyclone: Luigi can make a cyclone by throwing(Tornado Ball), kicking (Vortex Luigi), swinging a weapon at an object(Tornado Swing), or horizontally spinning himself. * Negative Zone: Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Bowser= |-|Paper Bowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Groom Bowser= Character Synopsis Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Character Statistics Tier: At least High 4-C '''to '''4-A, '''Likely '''Low 2-C' '| 3-C. Low 2-C '''via Blackholes | '''2-B Verse: Super Mario Bros Name: Bowser, King Koopa Gender: Male Age: At least 26 Classification: Koopa Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Reality Warping, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Several others. Dream Manipulation and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Animal Manipulation as Meowser. Destructive Ability: At least Large Star Level+ '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level, Likely Universe Level+ '(It's shown is most games that Bowser physically exceeds Mario himself, who is comparable Paper Mario, who can create realms with countless stars) | '''Galaxy Level '(The Gran Star is comparale to Luma's, who have the potential to become Galaxies. Was going to create his own personal Galaxy). 'Universe Level+ '''through Blackholes (He summoned a Blackhole, powerful enough to destroy the universe and was so potent Rosalina had to step in) | '''Multiverse Level '(The Dream Stone is stated to be made up of all dreams in Mario, Each citizen of Pi'illo dreams each night and has done so for years, thus results in countless universes being formed each moment . Dreams are considered entire universes and stated many times to be entire Dimensions) '''Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Can fight Mario and Luigi) | Massively FTL+ (Can tag Starship Mario with his meteors, which is able to cross entire universes in ten seconds, and universes are 91 billion lightyears across; this makes him 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. Bowser can also keep up with the Mini-Stars, which began traveling the universe to reach their placement in it, which is easily this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Should be superior to his previous forms, also comparable to Antasma) Lifting Ability: Class G. Higher in Giant Form Striking Ability: At least Large Star Level+ 'to '''Multi-Solar System Level, '''likely '''Universe Level+ | ' At least 'Galatic '(Can create entire galaxies and rivals the Luma's who can also become entire Galaxies) | 'Multiversal '(Is powered by and can manipulate countless dream universes. Comparable to Antasma, who embodies the dark counterpart to The Dream Stone) '''Durability: At least Large Star Level+ 'to '''Multi-Solar System Level, '''likely '''Universe Level+ '(Has been shown to take blows from both Mario and Luigi) | At least '''Galaxy Level | Multiverse Level (Became the physical manifestation of dream worlds and can tank attacks from the Zeekeeper) Stamina: Very high. Limitless '''as Dreamy Bowser. '''Range: Extended melee range. Ranges from Tens of meters to Universal+ with his abilities. Multiversal as Dreamy Bowser. Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity. Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him. Versions: Base | Grand Star | Dreamy Bowser Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Breath: Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. * Fire Storm: Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. * Shockwave: Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The occasionally shown have an electric or fiery effect. * Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. * Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. * One KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. * Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. * Poison Gas: Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. * Terrorize: Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. * Crusher: Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. * Bowser Crush: Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. * Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. * Superclaw Bowser: Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. * Magic Weapon: Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Character Synopsis Lord Blumiere (also known as Count Bleck) is an evil count and is initially the primary antagonist of Super Paper Mario. While "Bleck" is normally used as onomatopoeia for disgust, it could be interpreted as a corruption of the word "Black" (as in darkness); his Japanese name is also a play on the French word for "black", noir. His real name is likely a combination of blue, referring to his coloration, and lumière, the French term for light and a reference to his status as a member of the Tribe of Darkness. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-B Verse: Mario Bros Name: Count Bleck AKA Lord Blumierie Gender: Male Classification: Member of the Tribe of Darkness Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Traveling across realms, Darkness manipulation and projection, Reality Warping, Create barriers, Can open dark voids to attack and warp his foes, Speed the flow of time to make himself faster, Slow the flow of time to make his enemies slower, Can flip between realms, Chaos Heart grants the ability to create a void that destroys all existence. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Destroyed his own universe after gaining dark powers from the Dark Prognocticus) | '''Multiverse Level '(Opened The Void in order to destroy and consume all universes) '''Speed: At least''' Sub-Relativistic''' (Can fight against Mario and the rest in combat) | Infinite (Given that he has the same power source as Super Dimentio and was going to exist and function within complete timelessness like Dimentio, his speed should be comparable) Lifting Ability Unknown | Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown | Multiversal Durability: Unknown '''(Superior to Dimentio, who only attempted to kill him after being defeated by Mario) | '''Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very high; Set up several plans and easily able to manipulate others for his cause Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Count Bleck is affected by Pure Hearts Versions: Base | With Chaos Heart Other Attributes List of Equipment: His scepter, Dark Prognocticus, the Chaos Heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts